


Chump Change

by havisham



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, M/M, Pickpockets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt, Eames/Fischer, pockets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chump Change

There was a girl with eyes like smoke. She crouched down and rifled through his five-hundred dollar pockets, her slim fingers disappearing into the dark Italian wool. She caught him staring and gave him a cool smile, a bit of her dirty blond hair getting caught between her red-stained lips. The neckline of her black cocktail dress was crooked, exposing her collarbone and the milky whiteness of the top of her breasts.

Robert licked his lips. She was a fantasy, she was a dream. 

She stole his wallet, and more. 

He ached, calculates how many times this made it. The fourth, the fifth? She was familiar, very familiar, but not exactly right. Not true. 

He tumbled out of bed with a groan. 

 

****

* * *

His father’s grave was well-tended and never empty of flowers, which bloomed, wilted, and were replaced every week. He made a point to visit whenever he was in Los Angeles, every inch the dutiful son.

Sometimes Peter accompanied him, standing by in case Robert should want something. He even ventured to give Robert’s shoulders a cautious squeeze, at times. 

But mostly Robert came alone and left alone, his steps echoing through the marble walk. A shadow crossed his path, and someone brushed past past him, someone with big hands, slightly greasy. Robert flinched, thinking about the possible smudges on his new coat.

The stranger had a low, lazy voice. He apologized like he didn’t mean it. 

“It’s all right,” Robert said, growing more annoyed, and looked up to catch the stranger’s face. 

Then he stopped entirely, and stared. 

The stranger grinned, and winked. 

It was only later that Robert noticed that his wallet was missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Margo, for beta-ing.


End file.
